Veinte momentos de amor y desespero
by Fireeflower
Summary: Serie de Drabbles.-"—¿Me amas a pesar de lo que soy?—ella responde con una leve caricia de la más tierna en su mejilla. Cierra los ojos, dichoso de su suerte; era brusco, arrogante, engreído, pero a pesar de ello la amaba con locura, de aquellas que aceptaba sin temor—Entonces ámame."
1. Ansiedad

_Antes que nada tuve una hemorragia cerebral para poder transcribir esto, espero que lo disfruten tanto como a mi. En lo personal, me encantan los drabbles así que pensé ¿Por que no hacer un fic de ellos? Cada uno es independiente, espero sus apoyos como antes, sin más..._

_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, si no a sus respectivos dueños, en este caso de Rumiko Takahashi._

_Mi sed, mi ansia sin límite, mi camino indeciso_

_Oscuros cauces donde la sed eterna sigue, _

_Y la fatiga sigue, y el dolor es infinito._

La sintió temblar entre sus brazos, esperando tranquilizar las emociones que salía de su pecho; necesitaba un poco de cordura pero no podía detenerse…No quería detenerse. La tomó entre sus labios deleitándose de su dulzor, una mano escurridiza se instaló en sus muslos, mientras la otra se perdía en un monte de venus. La final piel le hacía estremecer mientras un ronco gemido brotaba de su garganta, supo entonces…Que aquel cuerpo, aquella mujer era su más grande adicción.

—Te amo…—le escucha decir, su voz es completamente distinta, aquella delicada y fina era reemplazada en una pasión exuberante.

—Lo sé, lo sé—susurra desesperado perdiéndose en aquel cuerpo tan blanco como la leche y tan dulce como la miel.

Las palabras no eran necesarias, los sentimientos eran demostrados en simples caricias, como si trazaran una poesía en la piel del uno a otro, haciéndose dueño de este, entregándose sin inhibición. Sintió como terminaba aquella culminación, la entrega completa y antes de que pudiera liberar aquella simiente… abrió sus ojos.

El frío de la noche lo estremeció notando la infame soledad, la crueldad de un sueño, la desilusión de la ausencia de una mujer. Maldijo su suerte y su destino; otro sueño húmedo, otro sueño reprimido… Otra ilusión destruida. La desesperación que tenía por volverla a ver le hacía perder la cabeza, volvió a maldecir mientras se cruzaba de brazos y miraba el cielo nocturno.

La vaga esperanza de que ella regresara comenzaba a desmoronarse al igual que su alma.

.-.-.-.-.-.-

¿Algún review?

A mi me encantaría demasiado :D


	2. Agradable silencio

¡Muchas gracias antes que nada! Estos días estaba bien atrasada y ni tenía idea de que escribir o.ó pero...bueno, de una lado por el otro la inspiración me atacó, así que publique antes de lo que tenía previsto; les he de decir que este drabble esta , con el anterior, se suponía que debia ser independiente pero well, les recompensé, la verdad merecía una pequeña continuación y sin más...

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen si no a sus respectivos dueños, en este caso de Rumiko Takahashi.

_Como pañuelos blancos de adiós viajan las nubes,  
el viento las sacude con sus viajeras manos.  
Innumerable corazón del viento  
latiendo sobre nuestro silencio enamorado._

Sonrió al sentir esa calidez nuevamente, esa protección… Acarició con cuidado la espalda ancha, abrigándose de su calor, de su olor. Creía que su corazón explotaría de tanta emoción; creía que era un sueño y tenía miedo de disfrutar demasiado ¿Y si era un juego de su imaginación? Rogaba, esperando abrir sus ojos y encontrarse con el ámbar de él y no el techo de su habitación.

—Te extrañé mucho—susurra despacio, siente como él se aferra a ella, sabe que él siente lo mismo ¿Cómo negar esa necesidad de estar con la persona amada?

—Yo… más de lo que te imaginas—suena sincero, sin ningún titubeo; podía ser grotesco y poco sensible al hablar pero con ella era diferente, con ella podía mostrar ese lado humano que muy pocos conocía. Entierra su rostro en el cuello de ella, aspirando el olor ¡Dios! ¿Cómo esta pequeña mujer podía volverlo tan vulnerable? Aun no creía que ese mismo día volvía con él, que la había sacado del pozo y que le mostraba una sonrisa diciendo "_estoy aquí_"; inhaló profundo llenando sus pulmones de la esencia de ella, quería decirle tantas cosas pero no había necesidad, solo ahora disfrutaría de su fragancia, de su compañía, se estaba convenciendo de que estaba enfrente de él y no una ilusión como los sueños que le hacían perder toda esperanza.

Las estrellas brillaban con todo su esplendor, y las dos siluetas abrazadas asemejaban a un solo ser completo por fin, sin ningún impedimento de estar juntos, sin ningún enemigo, sin ninguna barrera del tiempo. Solo ellos dos, como siempre debió ser.

—Me quedo aquí—dice después de un largo silencio la azabache mientras se separa de él para acariciar el rostro del chico, sintiendo un dulce cosquilleo al ver como los ojos de su amado brillaban al decir aquella frase—siempre…Es una promesa.

Una caricia en los labios confirma esa promesa mientras una mano se concentra en la mejilla de este, porque sabía que él también hacia una promesa en silencio.

—Te amo.

—Lo sé.

-.-.-.-

¡Lectores anónimos gracias! Y también a los demás un beso fuerte y un abrazo cariñoso.

¿Algún review? A mi me fasinaría


	3. Frío

¡Recién hecho! La verdad me moría por publicar este capitulo y muchas gracias a todos aquellos que han apoyado este proyecto, pienso hacer veinte nada más, no sé y con el reto de escribir poco y decir mucho, espero que les agrade la idea :D sin más...

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me corresponden si no a sus respectivos dueños, en este caso de Rumiko Takahashi.**

_En ti los ríos cantan y mi alma en ellos huye _  
_como tú lo desees y hacia donde tú quieras. _  
_Márcame mi camino en tu arco de esperanza _  
_y soltaré en delirio mi bandada de flechas._

Tenía deseos de llorar pero no se lo permitía, su orgullo no se lo permitía. El llorar era debilidad, así lo veía él, así lo vería siempre.

Con desespero se frotó los brazos con sus pequeñas manitas temblando de frío; jadeo un poco mientras revisaba sus pies, estos estaban llenos de ampollas y cortaduras, sangraban además de que poseía un color azulado debido a la temperatura. Su labio temblaba más por la rabia y la impotencia que por el frío que le calaba los huesos, miró de un lado a otro asomando su cabeza para ver si conseguía algo ¿Pero que estaba pensando? Estaba sola en un bosque de invierno, siempre solo, nunca habría nadie para él, ni siquiera su madre… ¿Hace cuánto tiempo se fue de este mundo? ¿Dos años? ¿Meses? Daba igual, el recuerdo de ella comenzaba a desvanecerse, ahora lo importante era ser fuerte.

Sí…Fuerte, para conseguir un lugar en este mundo.

Era demasiado débil para estar con demonios y era demasiado fuerte como para estar en un pueblo humano, sea cual sea la razón era algo mezclado, un _hibrido_, sin ningún lugar para él. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza mientras temblaba fuertemente, el frío le calaba los huesos y si debía morir por el frío que fuera ya de una vez…

Abrió sus ojos encontrándose con el techo de una cabaña, su cuerpo temblaba y miró por la rendijilla la nieve caer, a su lado una mujer estaba tapada con una manta dejando solo la espalda desnuda y fina de esta… y en ese momento quiso reír con amargura, era una sensación agradable y agría en aquel momento. Él, un hibrido sin derecho a nada acostado en un futón como si fuese cualquier humano disfrutando una noche de invierno acostado con su esposa; se tapó el rostro con una mano dejando escapar una risilla amarga. Observó por el rabillo del ojo su fiel espada apoyada en una esquina de la cabaña; ni siquiera la tenía aferrada al lado suyo como en antaño, porque ahora en las noches se sentía seguro sin la necesidad de dormir en una posición de alerta.

—¿Sucede algo? —una voz adormilada lo alertó, vio como la mujer se frotaba un ojo y dejaba un gran bostezo, se veía adorable.

—Feh, no sucede nada—desvió su mirar rascándose la nariz con su garra—solo que hace frío—dijo excusándose, al menos no quería preocuparla con sus pesadillas. Sintió como la chica se acurrucaba junto a él y lo arropaba con la manta, las finas piernas fueron entrelazadas por las fuertes del hombre bestia.

—Si tienes tanto frío abrázame fuerte—susurró despacio para volverse a dormir. El chico perro abrió mucho sus ojos para luego entrecerrarlos con suavidad.

Y así lo hizo.

Porque sabía que jamás volvería a tener frío mientras estuviese con ella.

-.-.-.-.-

¿Y bien? ¿Gustó o no gustó?

Reviews por fis y te bailo la macarena xD


	4. Olvidar

¡Diculpa! Ha sido una semana bastante, pero bastante ocupada además no tenía ni idea de que escribir pero bien, supe que hacer y ¡Taraaa! Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que me han agregado a sus favoritos y que sigan apoyando esta historia que en verdad me ha cautivado bastante.

Para mayor comprensión de este Drabble, es una relación en el capitulo 44 del anime o el capitulo 158 del manga, sin más...

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, si no a sus respectivos dueños, en este caso de Rumkiko Takahashi

_En su llama mortal la luz te envuelve._

_Absorta, pálida doliente, así situada_

_Contra las viejas hélices del crepúsculo_

_Que en torno a ti da vueltas._

—En aquella vez tuve miedo—su voz sonó despacio, seguido de un parloteo por parte de él, diciendo el comentario tan fuera de lugar, además de que por él se había salvados todos de aquel ser llamado _Goshinki_—No es eso… No importaba cual aterrador era tu rostro—voltea a verlo y lo dice con toda la sinceridad del mundo—es como si tu corazón se hubiese ido muy lejos.

Solo entonces se dio cuenta de sus palabras; había hablado demasiado y se calló de a golpe apretando la bebida incluso sumiendo un poco su forma. El silencio se hizo presente y vio por el rabillo del ojo como la bestia ahora convertida en un humano fijaba su mirar en el césped. Mordió su labio inferior mientras titubeaba al hablar, apretó más la soda que tenía entre sus manos. No mentía estaba preocupada, más de lo que hubiese esperado, tenía miedo no por ella, era por él…. ¿Qué pasaba si la olvidaba? Aun recordaba el cómo se convertía en un ser desconocido, salvaje y sanguinario.

—Temo de que te olvidaras de mi—susurra despacio mientras sostiene su mirar con la azulada de él. No importaba cual forma podría tener, un humano, un hibrido…Una bestia, lo importante es que lo amaba sin importar que, pero tenía pavor de observar otra vez esa mirada de desconfianza, como si no la reconociera, como si fuese el enemigo.

—No hay forma de que me pueda olvidar de ti—sentenció frunciendo el ceño y mirándola a los ojos, su corazón latió fuerte en ese instante, esto era más que una promesa que una afirmación. La chica suavizó su mirar mientras veía la soda que tenía entre sus manos—lo que sea que me pase seguiré siendo yo mismo—su voz se fue apagando mientras un rubor se encendía por las mejillas del chico, ni que decir que se mostró adorable en ese momento.

Pero la chica no notaba eso, no notaba el como el híbrido revelaba un poco sus sentimientos hacia ella, solo miraba la gran sinceridad que desprendía de él mientras un alivio se instalaba en su pecho. No importaba la forma que pudiese tener su amado, solo pedía que la recordara, que la reconociera. Eso era lo que quería. Le tomó las manos mientras brindaba una sonrisa pequeña, casi forzada.

_Por favor no te olvides de mí._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Me despido, un beso aplastante.

Recuerda: un review es un abrazo para mi.


	5. Compañera

No me sorprenderían que me esperaran con antorchas y una gran multitud de gente persiguiéndome xD

Lamento mucho haber tardado, eso no es justo ni para ustedes ni para mí...Pero ¡Dios esta semana si que ha estado difícil! ¿Acaso no hay compasión con los alumnos? Y luego que la Musa anda más alejada de mi... Ni modo, es mejor decirles que pensé mucho para escribir esto sin más...

**Disclaimer: los personajes no me corresponde si no a sus respectivos dueños, en este caso de Rumiko Takahashi.**

_Ámame, compañera. No me abandones. Sígueme._

_Sígueme, compañera, en esa ola de angustia._

_Pero se van tiñendo con tu amor mis palabras._

_Todo lo ocupas tú, todo lo ocupas._

_Voy haciendo de todas un collar infinito_

_Para tus blancas manos, suaves como las uvas._

Nunca fue bueno con las palabras…Nunca hubo alguien quien le pudiera enseñar el ser delicado y suave. Su vida estaba llena de peligros, llena de maldad y rencor donde la palabra "amable" solo era una vil ilusión. Desconfiaba de todos y nunca quiso mostrar un poco de suavidad a pesar de lo que sentía…Nunca supo que era el amar a una mujer, bueno…A excepción de su madre, pero era diferente.

Una vez creyó amar a una mujer, sin embargo su amor no fue tan fuerte, en la primera prueba cayó en el rencor y odio provocando que se acabaran entre sí; luego fue su aferró hacía ella hasta que supo que él amor que sentía por la sacerdotisa solo era un amor de un adolescente, algo pasajero pero no insignificante. Y ahora esto… Se miró las manos algo sudorosas y se maldijo por lo débil que era.

_Recalcaba_ no era bueno con las palabras, ni siquiera era bueno al descubrir sus sentimientos, cuando supo que en verdad amaba aquella chiquilla del futuro ya era demasiado tarde…Ella se había ido como agua entre sus manos dejándolo con un corazón roto y abandonado; pero ahora tenía una nueva oportunidad, si titubeaba lo pagaría caro.

Su corazón dio un salto al verla sonreír mientras cargaba a un niño de la aldea, su cuerpo había cambiado demasiado en esos tres años, se había afinado su cara de niña era reemplazada a la de una hermosa mujer, su cabello había crecido y lo dejaba suelto…Según ella lo dejaba libre para que disfrutara el viento en su rostro…Y su cuerpo, dios…No sabía de donde sacaba tanto control para soportar sus instintos bestiales. Carraspeó un poco sonrojándose, no entendía el como pero ella mostraba sus sentimientos sin ningún titubeo, era como si en el tiempo que estuvieron separados ella estaba segura que lo volvería a ver, los abrazos, los besos en las mejillas eran más frecuentes ni que decir de aquel beso a pasional en plena noche.

La amaba y no tenía el suficiente valor para decir…

—Sé mi compañera—dijo cortante y firme, mientras buscaba algún insecto al cual mirar. Apretó sus puños fuertemente esperando controlar su frustrado corazón—Dijiste que siempre estarías a mi lado Y…Yo quiero que seas mi compañera…Quiero que seas mía…— atragantó sus palabras al notar donde estaba. Alzó su mirar encontrándose a los ojos castaños y vivaces de ella. Sintió como su mano era guiada hacía la suave mejilla de la chica mientras una sonrisa formaba sus labios.

—Siempre he sido tu compañera, siempre he sido tuya—dijo mientras un sonrojo adornada su rostro.

El híbrido abrió los ojos con sorpresa…Era cierto, para el amor no se necesitaban palabras cursis si no simplemente decirlo tal cual como es…Sin ninguna necesidad de ser especial, solo ser sincero.

-.-.-.-.-.-

¡Muchos saludos y abrazos!

Haber si me dejan un Review, si no...Pues al menos háganme saber que les gustó :P


	6. años

****¡Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que me han apoyado! Esto me emociona mucho espero que les guste.

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me corresponden si no a sus respectivos dueños, en este caso de Rumiko Takahashi.**

_Te recuerdo como eras en el último otoño. _

_Eras la boina gris y el corazón en calma. _

_En tus ojos peleaban las llamas del crepúsculo _

_Y las hojas caían en el agua de tu alma._

_Apegada a mis brazos como una enredadera. _

_Las hojas recogían tu voz lenta y en calma._

Hace frío

Una madera cruje en la hoguera siendo devorada por las llamas, esperando poder calentarlos… poder calentarla; con rapidez arroja otro pedazo de madera esperando avivar más el fuego y mientras ve como la llama aumenta, se despoja de su vestimenta. Ve con el rabillo del ojo a su acompañante, los movimientos lentos de ella la delatan.

Sabe que tiene frío más no lo dice.

Se acerca a ella y la arropa, siente la calidez de ella en su pecho.

Sabe que está cansada pero se hace la fuerte.

Suspira el hombre intentando quitar ese sentimiento en su pecho, el agudo dolor que hace tiempo venía carcomiéndole el alma, se sentía tan inútil, impotente, no sabía que hacer más ya. Toma sus manos, explora su temperatura, las frías manos comienzan a tornarse cálidas, las besa para luego abrazarla con firmeza.

— ¿Aún tienes frío?

Ella niega la cabeza y le regala una sonrisa, él le corresponde para luego besar su frente despacio, un beso tan fino y casto, lleno de sentimientos reprimidos. Deposita su mirar en la castaña de ella y sonríe; a pesar de las arrugas que ella poseía, a pesar de la debilidad del cuerpo de su mujer, ella aún conservaba lo que él más amaba de ella: sus ojos, aquel brillo juvenil que conservaba le quitaba aun el aliento como la época cuando ella tenía quince años y él… Él era un orgulloso enamorado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Pues... Este Drabble es como más simbólico referente a la poesía del inicio; la verdad trato llevar el significado de la poesía en el Drabble (no sé si me entiendan) De todas maneras gracias por sus reviews y apoyos.

¡Gracias lectores!


	7. Temor

_¡Hola mis queridos lectores! Nuevamente aquí otro Drabble, este lo hice con mucho cariño para Celiane's Madness pues por que la aprecio demasiado y bueno... no hemos tenido contacto amiga ¡Espero que te guste! Ya que le encanta lo dramático quise poner mi lado _ dram_ en este ojala te guste un beso._

**_Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen si no a sus respectivos dueños, en este caso de Rumiko Takahashi_**

_Inclinado en las tardes tiro mis tristes redes _

_A tus ojos oceánicos. _

_Allí se estira y arde en la más alta hoguera _

_Mi soledad que da vueltas los brazos como un _

_Náufrago._

Sentado, en aquel tronco supo que conocía aquella sensación…Era fría, dolorosa y le quitaba el aliento.

¿Desde cuándo se volvió tan vulnerable?

Siempre añoró tener fuerza, no depender de nadie; querer ser invencible sin inclinarse a ese sentimiento humano llamado amor…Y lo había conocido innumerables veces. La primera vez fue con el ser más puro: su madre, luego el destino se la arrebato dejándolo solo; luego con esa mujer que quiso y se aferró a ella de tal manera que enterró sus sentimientos en un árbol y por ultimo…

Un crujir de madera lo alertó, alzó su cabeza esperando captar un olor o algún indicio de un enemigo pero solo era un roedor. Sus ojos se fijaron en la hoguera que comenzaba a disminuir sus flamas. El silencio inundaba, la soledad reinaba, la tristeza comenzaba hacerle un juego sucio haciéndole sufrir un escozor en los ojos.

Había probado tanto la compañía, el apoyo de tener alguien cerca y ahora que se encontraba solo se sentía vacío…

Algo faltaba.

Alguien faltaba.

Y le era imposible seguir sin eso a lo que tanto extrañaba…

¿Cómo una persona puede afectarte tanto?

Se sentía vulnerable, desdichado, solo. Maldijo lo débil que era en ese momento y deseo con toda su rabia no haberla conocido nunca ¿Por qué ¿ ¿Por qué la conocía ¿Para que la protegió si no encontraba ahora a su lado? La rabia lo culminó y de un movimiento golpeó el suelo con tanta rabia que hizo un hueco en la tierra ¡Esa mujer era mentirosa! ¿¡Para que hacer promesas a él si no las haría de cumplir!? ¿Dónde estaba ese "siempre me quedare a tu lado"?

Maldijo mil veces su nombre mientras golpeaba la tierra. Pero a pesar de su rabia y dolor sabía —En lo más profundo de su corazón— que era lo correcto, no pertenecía a su tiempo, a su mundo, a su especie.

Por qué era lo mejor para ella y temía aceptar que era verdad.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¿Alguna hermosa y sencilla opinión? A mi me encantaría sus comentarios, los quiero un montón.

Un beso y abrazo.

Recuerden un review es un aplauso para mi :D


	8. Amada

¡Muchas gracias a todos! La verdad me ha sorprendido bastante sus comentarios, son unas linduras :3

Quiero aclarar una cosa (ya que muchos me han preguntado) yo no hago los poemas que aparecen, solo son fragmentos de Pablo Neruda de un libro titulado:** Veinte poemas de amor y una canción desesperada.**

****Últimamente esta semana he tenido una crisi de inspiración llena de amorsh xD así que si ven mucha miel por aquí ¡Culpa mía! Pero la verdad he notado que he puesto mucha ansiedad y nada de pasión (Naaa que raro se escuchó eso) Pero bien he allí mi explicación.

Sin más...

**Discliarmer: Los personajes no me pertenecen si no a sus respectivos dueños, en este caso de Rumiko Takahashi.**

Ah_ desnuda tu cuerpo de estatua temerosa. _

_Tienes ojos profundos donde la noche alea. _

_Frescos brazos de flor y regazo de rosa. _

_Se parecen tus senos a los caracoles blancos. _

_Ha venido a dormirse en tu vientre una mariposa de sombra._

Una calidez la invadió mientras acariciaba aquella melena tan suave como la seda; un beso húmedo en el cuello le hizo cosquillas y sonrió tomando el rostro de su amado entre sus manos para depositar un beso en su nariz; vio como ronroneaba, sabía que ese lugar era sensible.

Se sentía satisfecha, llena de ternura y amor al ver aquellos ojos que desbordaban tantas emociones; una mano masculina acarició su espalda y le pareció encantadora, las caricias de él siempre le hacían sentir amada, querida, segura, sin ninguna duda ni vergüenza lamio el cuello del chico desatando aquella pasión que había en él haciéndola suya al instante ¿Cómo decir que esa entrega era la más hermosa? Sin dudas ni restricciones, ambos conocían ya sus cuerpos, conocían que parte amaban más en ser acariciada y cual no ¿Cómo describir esa conexión? Ese molde donde eran uno y mientras ella tocaba el cielo recordó como lo conoció.

Ese chico ahora pasional y sensual antes era el ser más inmaduro y fanfarrón que había conocido pero lo amaba de igual forma pero…¡Si tenía que sentarlo para que obedeciera! Y como lo sentaba…

—¿De qué de…Diviertes?—la voz del hombre la sorprendió. Ella sonrió mientras su respiración se tranquilizaba, había olvidaba que hacía unos momentos gritó el nombre de su esposo y había soltado una risilla.

—De cosas…—susurró ella acariciando las orejas del chico; vio como él ladeaba la cabeza jadeante. Sabía que le quitaba el aliento si hacía eso— De como eras antes y eres ahora—deposito un beso en su frente.

—¡Feh! ¿Y eso importa?—preguntó mientras colocaba su mejilla en el regazo de ella escuchando los latidos de la chica.

—Si…Por que no importa que actitud tengas o como seas—acariciaba el cabello del chico mientras miraba el techo de la cabaña—por qué te amo de igual forma.

Sintió un aliento cálido acariciar su pecho y bajo su vista para encontrase con dos orbes doradas parecidas a un felino, ella sonrió y él se acercó a sus labios.

Sabía que él no era bueno con las palabras si no con actos.

Y supo que esa noche sería muy…Muy larga.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¡Los quiero mucho! ¡Así de mucho, muchoteee!

Muchas gracias por sus apoyos, un review me haría saber que les encanta :D


	9. Cóncavo y convezo

¡Hola! ¡Hola!

Linduras aplastantes ¿Cómo describir que me emociona de sobremanera sus comentarios? si soy sincera mañana será mi cumpleaños y pues...Quería colocar este Drabble, era un mar de hormonas escribiendo este escrito pero dios...Ese Roberto Carlos enamora a cualquiera es por él que coloca ese titulo, no sé...Me es grato decir que gracias a ustedes me he motivado mucho ¡No me limito! Y pues muchas gracias a todos.

Mis lectores: Bruxi, Peachilein, serena tsukino chiba, _danita-inu, Celiane's Madness, inuykag4ever, y todas aquellos que me faltaron mencionar, muchas gracias a todos ¡Me motivan! estoy comenzando a responder sus comentarios pero tal vez sea cuando haya más espacio en mi agenda xD y sin más..._

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, si no a sus respectivos dueños, en este caso de Rumiko Takahashi.**

_Tiembla en la noche húmeda mi vestido de besos_

_Locamente cargado de eléctricas gestiones,_

_De modo heroico dividido en sueños_

_Y embriagadoras rosas practicándose en mí._

_Aguas arriba, en medio de las olas externas,_

_Tu paralelo cuerpo se sujeta en mis brazos_

_Como un pez infinitamente pegado a mi alma_

_Rápido y lento en la energía subceleste._

_Despacio._

Respiró entrecortadamente echando la cabeza hacía atrás.

Nunca se había sentido así, ni siquiera en aquellos sueños donde despertaba excitado y aturdido aquel placer lo culminaba y lo deleitaba. Nunca pensó hacerlo, ni mucho menos con ella, eran principiantes, simples y novatos amantes.

Una caricia lo volvía loco.

Un beso de él hacía estremecer a la chica.

¿Cómo demostrar todo lo que sentía por simples toques y caricias? No se necesitaba un instructivo era instinto, ese instinto que lleva a la locura de un enamorado. Un susurro de su nombre lo alerta, sabe que pronto terminara, ese movimiento erótico adquiere mayor precisión, más velocidad, más locura, más amor.

Te amo—susurra despacio la mujer ya hacia entre sus brazos. No responde, si lo hace gritara de una forma tan potente y bestial que perdería su cordura en ese momento y no quería hacerlo.

_Despacio…Despacio…Despacio…_

Piensa furtivamente a pesar del movimiento en sus caderas que delataban lo contrario.

Pronto llego el final de ese ritual donde ambos conocieron lo que era el amor…Lo que es entrega y lo que es unión.

Único, mágico, eterno.

Era algo Cóncavo y Convexo.

-.-.-.-.

¡Lo ame! No sé ustedes pero me salió tan...asfasfd es extraño que me emocione por algo tan simple pero bueno...

¿Qué piensan ustedes? ¿Estuvo genial o no? Acepto sugerencias.


	10. Mientras tanto

¡Muchas gracias por sus felicitaciones! Un beso enorme y ojala que les guste. La verdad este tiene Drabble tiene una continuación...Pero diferente ya verán luego de como :D

**Celiane's Madness: **¡Oh por dios! Gracias por tu comentario ¿Sabías que me pongo como quinceañera enamorada al leer tus comentarios tan geniales? Siendo sincera no soy muy dada a estas cosas de lo pervert ni nada por el estilo pero es que...Roberto Carlos tiene la culpa ¡Ese hombre si que inspira! Y pues sí, de hecho fue corto por que no sabía más que escribir, pero de todo un poco xD hahaha ¡Te quiero Guapa!

**CaandyPink: **¡Gracias linda! Por apoyarme :D un beso

**bruxi: **Después de leer lo que me has preparado no puedo decir más que gracias :3 eres una ternura gracias por apoyarme y leerme :D Eres una chica genial. gracias ¡De hecho te dedico esto! Ojala te guste :3

**Peachilein: **¡Gracias por tus buenos deseos! De hecho me la pasé super genial, gracias por leer ¡Es que me inspire! También amé lo que escribí, fue uno de mis favoritos. La verdad lo del "despacio" fue algo inesperado sólo salió xD

**inuykag4ever: **¡Gracias linda! Un beso y saludos igual.

**Disclaimer: _Los personajes no me pertenecen, si no a sus respectivos dueños, en este caso de Rumiko Takahashi._**

_Yo te recordaba con el alma apretada _

_De esa tristeza que tú me conoces. _

_Entonces, ¿dónde estabas? _

_¿Entre qué gentes? _

_¿Diciendo qué palabras? _

_Por qué se me vendrá todo el amor de golpe _

_Cuando me siento triste, y te siento lejana…_

Se sentó en el escritorio delicadamente mientras miraba aquella ventana cerrada, siempre cerrada ¿Hasta cuándo tendrá la dicha de volverla a ver abierta? Suspira pesadamente, la vida se le iba en aquellos suspiros.

Toma una hoja de papel y comienza a trazar; esperando, añorando que su soledad y tristeza se aligere por un segundo.

"_¿Sabes? Hoy he tenido una buena calificación, los maestros me dicen que tengo un gran intelecto…Pero me da igual, creo que es muy aburrido todo esto a cuando estaba con ustedes. Aquí no puedo respirar el aire puro del bosque, ni siquiera puedo sentir el viento chocar contra mi cara; solo veo edificios y mucha contaminación, comienzo a creerte que te aturdían los ruidos y te estresaba esta época, ya entiendo tu urgencia por regresar…_

_¿Qué estarás haciendo en este instante? De seguro tomando una siesta o molestando a Shippo…o tal vez estés en una batalla ¿Habrás ganado? ¿Estarás herido? No tienes los medicamentos que yo solía tener, pero claro, tú puedes recuperarte fácilmente, ojala estés bien. No sabes cuánto deseo regresar pero a veces pienso que si voy contigo estaré allí para siempre y no volveré a ver a mi familia…Tengo que decidir ¡Pero es tan difícil! Quisiera que todo fuera como antes, en ir y venir, en volver contigo y con mi familia pero ahora todo es diferente…No estoy contigo…No estás aquí…Y deseo con todo mi corazón un día llegar y ver la ventana abierta ¿Sabes por qué la tengo cerrada? Tú solías visitarme y abrirla con fuerza, tanta, que hacías romper la ventana ¡Tres veces tuvo que comprar un vidrio nuevo! Recuerdo como me enfade ese día…_

_Deseo decirte tantas cosas pero sé que nunca lograras saberlas, al menos tengo el consuelo que mientras te escriba, mientras sea una ilusión, sé que no te olvidare nunca y espero jamás olvidar nuestras memorias…"_

Dejo de escribir mientras veía la ventana, se levantó dejando su mochila al borde del escritorio y abrió la ventana, la brisa rozó su rostro como una leve caricia a través del tiempo. Una delicada línea atravesó su rostro formando una sonrisa, tal vez no lo vería pronto mientras tanto seguiría adelante…Era lo único que podía hacer.

_No me olvides…Que yo no lo haré._

_-.-.-.-.-.-._

_Los quiero mucho pero mucho_

_¡Gracias por todo!_


	11. Por lo menos

¡Hola a todos! Pues quería comentarles que este capitulo "supuestamente" iba hacer una continuación del otro, créanme que sería la protagonista nuestra chica del futuro...Y que tuviera mucho amor, pero mi abstinencia no duro mucho ¡Tenía que colocar a Inuyasha y simplemente fracase! Este hombre inspira muchas cosas cuando las escribo y ciertamente los poemas no ayudaron en mucho, se suponía que debía ser romántico pero exagere con el drama o no sé, a ver que dicen ustedes :)

**serena tsukino chiba:** ¿Te pareció doloroso? Yo tenía la idea de que fuera resignado algo de fuerza personal xD pero me equivoque al parecer, de todas maneras me pareció muy lindo tu comentario, y claro que es desesperante eso del espacio-tiempo...Pero well, espero que disfrutes este también :)

**bruxi:** Hay mujer me haces sonrojar, la culpa son los poemas me hacen sacar mi lado dramático. Pero de cierta forma al leer el poema dije: ¡Santo Dios! queda perfectisímo para el tema de separación de los tres años o.ó no podía dejarlo así sin más. Muchas gracias, eres un amorsh :3

**Peachilein: **De hecho mi idea era esa, describir las carta y que Kagome no se diera por vencida :3 creo que logre transmitir lo que quería pero se me fue la mano en lo demasiado triste...Pensé que sería un buen detalle, no soy tan fanatismo del drama pero me he dado cuenta que no he puesta mucho amor por aquí o.ó tomare cartas en el asunto. Y por cierto...Tu comentario me motivo para realizar este, sinceramente iba hacer romántico pero no pude xD

**aky9110: **¿Fue demasiado doloroso? Comienzo a creer que hice algo para que se cortaran las venas o.ó ¡No me culpen de suicidio! Pero gracias, muy pocas veces logro expresar tanto, eso significa que hago muy bien mi trabajo.

**inuykag4ever:** Se que se ve triste eso de los tres años pero ¡Volvieron a verse! Rumiko no puso nada de Romanticismos y sensualidad a su encuentro fue una lastima u.ú muchas quedamos con la idea de ver a un mini-hanypu por allí ¡Sueño frustrado! Saludos igual :3

Y sin más...

**___Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, si no a sus respectivos dueños, en este caso de Rumiko Takahashi._**

_Fragua de metales azules, noches de las calladas luchas, _

_Mi corazón da vueltas como un volante loco. _

_Niña venida de tan lejos, traída de tan lejos, _

_A veces fulgúrese su mirada debajo del cielo. _

_Quejumbre, tempestad, remolino de furia, _

_Cruza encima de mi corazón, sin detenerte._

Se sentía estúpido haciendo esto…Un loco lunático que estaba desesperado pero lo más curioso es que necesitaba hacerlo.

Saltó colocándose enfrente de aquel árbol milenario mirándolo fijamente, las ramas se mecían suavemente por el viento, y las hojas caían en una pequeña lluvia, se recordaban que pronto sería otoño. Suspiró pesadamente mirando por todos lados asegurándose que no hubiera nadie a su alrededor y entonces comenzó…

"— _El otoño se aproxima y después vendrá el invierno, recuerdo una vez que querías conocer la nieve en esta época, que en tu tiempo era difícil disfrutarla por las calles pavimentadas y todas las cosas raras que existen… _

_¡Feh! No entiendo por qué estoy haciendo esto…Pero tal vez porque te extraño demasiado, que estupidez ¿No? Al menos sé que estarás bien, estas con tu madre y los demás; supongo que estarás combatiendo con esos exámenes enclenque, tú siempre fuiste fuerte…Me pregunto ¿qué estarás haciendo en estos momentos? ¡Ja! No me sorprendería que estuvieras en tu tonta mesa de madera leyendo libros… Sé que estas bien, sé que no estás sola…Sé que era lo mejor para ti—"_

Se rasca la nuca esperando tranquilizar los latidos de su corazón ¿Por qué carajos hacía esto? En vez de ayudarlo lo atormentaba más, eso se llamaba masoquismo, era cruel lo que hacía. Sonrió a su mala suerte y chasqueo la lengua haciendo una carcajada amarga; estaba loco, le hablaba a un estúpido árbol con la esperanza de abarcar el vacío de ella. Que al menos se desahogara y contara todo lo que le pasaba, cada tres días venia aquí, esperando, hablando solo como queriendo escuchar una respuesta por parte del árbol.

_"—Shippo sale a menudo para convertirse en un gran demonio, no lo dudo, ese enano sabe lo quiere y Sango… ¡Es tan estresante! ¿Acaso todas las embarazadas son así? ¿Lloran por cualquier cosa? Sus cambios bruscos de humor hacen que me mantenga alejado de ellos…Bah, es igual de todas formas, es más estresante escuchar las quejas de la anciana Kaede, se ve que ha envejecido más en estos dos años y Rin…Esta niña me cuestiona cada rato pero me recuerda a ti. Ahora entiendo cuando Jineji decía que se parecían, pero creo que tú eres más radiante ¡Maldita sea! Me siento tan ridículo diciendo esto ¡Feh! Da igual, de todas maneras no me veras sonrojándome ni siquiera me escuchas, ni sé dónde estás en este momento…Dentro de tres días vendré…A ver si me vuelvo loco de una vez por todas, a ver si te imagino todo el rato y sea permanente, porque si me vuelvo loco…Por lo menos no sentiré tan dolorosa tu ausencia."_

Dio un suspiró cansado, de aquellos que se rompen el alama y se dio media vuelta.

Ya era hora de marcharse.

-.-.-.-.-

¿Algún pañuelo?

Soy sincera y he de reconocer que sentí una pizca de remordimiento por manejar así la situación pero a pesar de la gran tristeza me pareció lindo hablar con un árbol ¿Quién no ha hablado solo? Yo lo he hecho (tal vez por eso estoy tan jodidamente loca)

Se que me aman ¡Lo sé! Puedo sentirlo... Así que demuestrenme su amor con un Review ;P se los agradeceré.


	12. Promesas

¡Holas! Me di cuenta que cause una gran depresión en el otro capitulo, por más que advertí me di cuenta que fue muy emotivo ¡Pero descuiden! gracias a sus traumas me sentí tan mal que intenté recompensarles por este Drabble "según mi expectativa" iba hacer independiente del anterior pero no resultó como esperaba, de hecho fue más ligado que los dos anteriores.

**serena tsukino chiba**: Lo lamento D: no quería que fuera tan triste pero me pareció ideal tener el mismo n sentimiento por parte de Inuyasha, ya estaba la de la chica faltaba la del chico, sé que fue triste eso de los tres años ¡Pero Rumiko no mostró mucho! así que mis deseos frustrados quedaron plasmados en aquel Drabble, en fin de también te mando un abrazo igual n.n

**bruxi**: ¡Sí! sabía que me aman, es que soy una cosa llena de ternura y amor (?) bien, sé que me he pasado mucho con la ausencia de los tres años pero admito que es uno de mis grandes temas para estos Drabbbles pero prometo solemnemente no llenarlo con tanta tristeza ¿Verdad que es un amorsh ese hombre-bestia? *O*

**aky9110:** Wiiii... Alguien habla sola igual, eso es genial. Déjame decirte que no se va a volver loco ( aunque sería genial ¿No?) era un decir una expresión llena de desesperación y asvfasfasas la cosa es que me encantó ese verso *O* pero les recompenso sus lagrimas con esto xD me quedo muy...¿Romantico? la verdad juzguen xD

**Peachilein**: Dios, al leer tu comentario me llene de remordimiento ¡Gracias Peach! No logre dormir por eso tal vez sea que hice este Drabble, tengo compasión soy bien piadosa. Gracias por el cumplido de los Drabbles, a veces son dificiles, es que me gusta decir poco y hacer mucho a la vez (no sé si me entiendas, creo que ni yo me entiendo) Pero la cosa es que me alegra sabes que te gusta mi trabajo, disfruta mi compasión con este Drabble :3

**inuykag4ever: **¡Claro que será alegre! De hecho romanticon, así que no te preocupes querida y gracias :3

Y sin más...

_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, si no a sus respectivos dueños, en este caso de Rumiko Takahashi._

_Para mi corazón basta tu pecho, _

_Para tu libertad bastan mis alas. _

_Desde mi boca llegará hasta el cielo _

_Lo que estaba dormido sobre tu alma._

Una mujer muerde su labio inferior sin saber que decir mientras que el chico solo se rasca la nunca sin tener idea de que pensar, se acercan despacio sin ninguna prisa, ella intenta sonreír controlando su acelerado latido, ellos no mienten…Tienen miedo ¿Cómo decir lo que sienten?

Recordaba el valor de hace unos momentos, de abrazarse sin ninguna aspereza y duda, se abrazaron casi hasta asfixiarse, lo necesitaban…Tanto tiempo sin verse y ahora estaba solos, sin nadie a quien rendir cuentas, sin nadie a quien los interrumpieran. Ella ríe de los nervios y tantea con los dedos la madera del suelo hasta encontrar la mano del chico.

Saben lo que sienten pero no quieren decirlo.

Necesitan desahogarse.

Decir tantas cosas y no poder decirlas…

Faltaba valor, faltaba energía, faltaba…

—Te extrañé—dicen al unisonó.

_Iniciativa._

Las manos se entrelazan con fuerza, mostrando apoyo, diciendo que estarían juntos ahora y siempre. Ella acaricia con cuidado aquella garra que le cubre su palma y se recuesta en su hombro, él se apoya igual sonriendo.

—Te necesité mucho.

—Lo sé, yo igual como no te imaginas.

—¿Me amas?

—¿Acaso lo dudas? Te espere por mucho tiempo.

Ambos se miran y sus ojos muestran aquel brillo especial, de esos que solo los enamorados entienden; ella se acerca y besa su mejilla, cierra los ojos conteniendo las ganas de llorar de felicidad, una mano se desliza por su espalda.

—Dime la promesa que tú me dijiste.

—Siempre estaré a tu lado—susurra despacio acariciando la melena del hombre y él por su parte solo cierra los ojos.

Era lo único que quería escuchar después de tres años.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Vale vale aquí esta uno romantico, de hecho ahorita empezare con un maraton de romance al full así que aviso: si no te gusta mucho la miel ni modo xD

Ya bastantes tristezas puse por allí pero no es mi culpa ¡Son los poemas! se suponen que son de amor y la mayoría es de desesperación e.é aun así amo a mi Pablo Neruda (L)

¿Review? Vamos yo sé que si


	13. Consuelo

Dirán: ¿Qué carajos te paso? Bueno, he estado bloqueada últimamente así que no me dignaba a publicar algo que no me gustaba, espere y espere me di golpes contra la pared y ¡Taraaa! un Drabble más o menos decente :3

**bruxi:** La verdad me costó mucho escribir el anterior, como que después de tanta drama era dificil volver a lo amoroso, me ha encantado que te haya gustado querida, ¿verdad que es genial interpretar esas miradas sin decir nada? oh, es lo mejor, perdón por esperar tanto guapa.

**elianamz-bv **: Gracias por el apoyo ;)

**Peachilein **: ¡Ya sé! esa Rumio Takahashi ocultó todas esas escenas pero ya veras, la castigaremos con mi gato ninja (?) muajajajaja así sufrira mucho; a respecto al drabble, sé que es poco pero hago lo que puedo u.ú quisiera escribir más pero ya no sería Drabble ¿Verdad? ten por seguro que haré otra cosa más larga y te derretirás de amor como una paleta helada.

**serena tsukino chiba:** Wiiii, la ternura gobernó el Drabble (?) sí he estado pensando poner más romanticismo pero ¡Dios! los poemas no cooperan como yo quisiera xD

**Ari's Madness **: ¡Y luego dices que no tienes la culpa de vovlerme pervertida! ¿Quieres un lemmon verdad? Pues aun falta, mi nivel de perversidad apenas abarca al 40% así que esfuérzate más y tal vez haga uno e.é Hay mujer gracias a tus cumplidos me pasee como una colegiala enamorada por toda la casa (?) bien, espero que te guste este Drabble-decente

**Paulaa **: Gracias por esperar y el haberte gustado me hace decir que hago bien mi trabajo de escritora-mediocre xD

_He ido marcando con cruces de fuego_

_El atlas blanco de tu cuerpo._

_Mi boca era una araña que cruzaba escondiéndose._

_En ti, detrás de ti, temerosa, sedienta._

_Historias que contarte a la orilla del crepúsculo,_

_Muñeca triste y dulce, para que no estuvieras triste._

_Un cisne, un árbol, algo lejano y alegre._

_El tiempo de las uvas, el tiempo maduro y frutal._

Miró el río y siente que su corazón le duele, toca su pecho esperando quitar el dolor pero aun persistía y adquiere mayor fuerza ¿Cómo podía estar dividida? Era doloroso, no podía dormir, su cabeza estaba llena de una preocupación. Cerró sus ojos un momento bajando su cabeza, la cabellera de ébano cubrió su rostro esperando desaparecer un segundo, el viento le acarició la nuca, se estremeció.

Amaba a su familia, pero también amaba a su mitad-bestia; había tomado una decisión y no se arrepentía ¿Pero por qué tanta preocupación? No veía su familia, y le inquietaba no saber nada de ellos, si tuviera una forma…Algo, lo que sea. Tragó duro, sus ojos se llenaron de agua salada y parpadeo un par de veces esperando despejar las lágrimas, unas cuantas gotas cubrieron su coronilla, estaba empezando a lloviznar. Hizo una mueca, ya hacía tiempo que estaba sentada y era hora de marcharse pero no lograba tranquilizarse.

Algo en su cabeza cayó, una fina tela y el olor varonil la hizo suspirar.

—¿Qué haces aquí?—pregunta el chico bestia sentándose a su lado, por el cejo fruncido y la mueca en su rostro delataba que hace mucho fue a buscarla—te estuve buscando—la sacerdotisa asintió mientras se recostaba en su pecho.

—Sólo quería pensar—menciona arrepentida, el chico no se mueve y exhala.

—¿Los extrañas mucho verdad?—dice después de una larga pausa, ve por el rabillo del ojo a su mujer quien asiente y carraspea—yo…Bueno…—hizo una mueca queriendo expresar lo que sentía, la verdad era un verdadero reto— a veces extraño a mi madre—dijo sin más que decir.

La sacerdotisa alzo su adorable rostro, vio como las orbes doradas la miraban y su corazón se calentó.

—Aunque no la pueda ver o tocar sé que ella me amo y con eso es suficiente—susurró esperando que la chica entendiera el mensaje— así que no te preocupes por ellos, de seguro están bien y felices por tu estas feliz ¿verdad?— una mano se posó en su mejilla y la acarició, unos ojos cual castaños bañados de lágrimas brillaron.

—Gracias—dice con sinceridad mientras sonreía. La bestia le acarició el cabello húmedo debido a la llovizna—gracias—dijo cerrando sus ojos depositando un beso en la comisura de sus labios—vayámonos a casa.

Esa noche, la sacerdotisa pudo dormir sin ninguna preocupación.

.-.-.-.

Nah, después de leerlo tres veces me ha estado empezando a gustar

¿Qué dicen ustedes?

¿Aceptable?

Sí es así un review

Si es un no, un review

Los quiero como no tienen idea ;)


	14. Carmín

¡Lo se! soy una persona horrible TT-TT pero creanme que quería publicar, simplemente no sabía que escribir hasta que una canción me inspiro a más no poder y aquí esta mi pequeño dejo de inspiración de cinco minutos.

Saben que lo amo un jodido montón y gracias a todos por apoyarme y no sólo eso seguirme en esta historia ¡Se los recompensare! ¡Lo juro!

Por ahora lo publico :3

Dedicado a **bruxi** y** Ari's Madness** Gracias guapas, cada vez que leo sus comentario me llenan de humor. Son unas personas guapas nunca cambie :D

_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, si no a sus respectivos dueños, en este caso de Rumiko Takahashi._

_Yo solo puedo luchar contra la fuerza de los hombres. _

_El temporal arremolina hojas oscuras _

_y suelta todas las barcas que anoche amarraron al cielo. _

_Tú estás aquí. Ah tú no huyes _

_Tú me responderás hasta el último grito._

_Mientras el viento triste galopa matando mariposas _

_Yo te amo, y mi alegría muerde tu boca de ciruela. _

_Cuanto te habrá dolido acostumbrarte a mí, _

_A mi alma sola y salvaje, a mi nombre que todos ahuyentan._

—No tengo miedo—susurró despacio acercándose al ser que estaba enfrente de ella, tragó duro mientras extendía una mano y acariciaba su rostro—no te tengo miedo…—dijo despacio y las lágrimas escurrían en sus mejillas, Dolía, dolía demasiado verle así. Con ese rostro feroz y bestial, con esa mirada de odio y desconfianza…

—¡No! ¡Kagome te matará!—grita la voz de Shippo pero ella no hace caso, solo cierra los ojos.

No, lo amaba demasiado y no lo abandonaría.

Lo prometió ante el altar.

Lo había prometido siempre.

—Sabes que te amo…Por favor…Por favor vuelve a mí—dice acunando el rostro del demonio entre sus manos, este se niega y rechaza su toque. Salta hacía atrás y flexiona sus garras.

—Aléjate mujer—su voz es distorsionada, no dulce ni fanfarrona—puedo lastimarte y no debo hacerlo—se detiene y la mira examinándola—eres mi hembra ¿No? —Kagome asiente y el sólo desvía la mirada.

Todos los que están alrededor dan pasos atrás sus expresiones delatan cual temerosos son. El demonio baja su mirar al ver la sangre correr por sus dedos. Había asesinado humanos, pero por ella, por protegerla de aquellos bandidos sin corazón ni piedad. Cierra los ojos, el olor a sangre lo llama pero hay algo, profundo y lastimero; sabe que debe detenerse.

—Inuyasha, por favor…Vuelve a mí—se acerca otra vez la chica,a pesar de las advertencias de la gente. Unas se encogen ante lo que pudiera pasar, otras se precipitan están dispuestos a defender a su sacerdotisas y otros solo miran—vuelve—dice acunando otra vez su rostro y sus ojos se encuentras.

El carmín mira al castaño.

Ella lo besa despacio, así como lo hizo una vez, hacía años cuando era una chiquilla y él un simple híbrido sin saber del amor.

—Kagome…—susurra ahora el híbrido quien la mira con tristeza—Kagome, Kagome yo…—un dedo lo silencia.

El dorado mira al castaño, ella esfuerza una sonrisa.

—Volviste…Volviste a mí—dice entre lágrimas, este asiente y coloca su frente con la de ella.

Y él olvida todo por un segundo, la aldea, las personas, los cuerpos, la sangre …Sólo conoce algo, algo especial, algo que nadie le puede arrebatar.

A su mujer quien lo amaba sin importar que.

Sin importar que era una bestia por dentro.

—Perdóname...

Y una lagrima cae.

-.-.-.-.-.-.

¡Amo este Drabble! Me encantó demasiado ¿Y a ustedes?


	15. Cobijo

¡Hola mis comadres! ¿Cómo han estado? La verdad tarde mucho en actualizar por cosas que ya saben, aun así me gusta mucho que me sigan apoyando en estas historias que no tienen relación entre sí ¡Pero! a excepción de este ya que es continuación que el anterior ;)

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, son de Rumiko. Sí aquella mujer que inventó toda la historia pero sin un maldito beso en todo el manga o.ó**

"_Como todas las cosas están llenas de mi alma _

_Emerges de las cosas, llena del alma mía. _

_Mariposa de sueño, te pareces a mi alma, _

_Y te pareces a la palabra melancolía"_

Abre sus ojos y estos se acostumbran en la penumbra.

Esboza un pequeño bostezo mientras busca a alguien con la mirada, el frío de la noche le acaricia la piel desnuda y tiene la necesidad de ser acariciada por el calor de su hombre. Pero sabe que él no está allí, está ausente, está dolido…Esta herido.

Hacía apenas unas semanas cuando ocurrió aquello, cuando volvió aquel animal salvaje que escondía en lo más profundo de sus entrañas, matando sin piedad a los maleantes que amenazaban a su pueblo. Se arropa con la túnica de él, la mancha roja la envuelve del frío y suspira al sentir el olor de él; observa con cuidado que está su esposo sentando en la fría y pulcra madera viendo la noche sin luna. El cabello de este cae por la espalda mezclándose con la penumbra y sus ojos se empeñan de lágrimas.

_Debe ser difícil para él como lo es para mí._

No dice nada, sabe que será en vano consolarle con palabras, nunca escucha sólo ve lo que él quiere ver y ella le demostraría lo contrario.

Se acerca con cuidado, y deja la túnica a un lado, su desnudo cuerpo se acerca a él envolviéndolo con sus brazos. Ve como el chico respinga y se tensa; ella lo besa en la cabeza.

—No te atormentes, sabes que no fue tu culpa—el niega con la cabeza, sabe que no puede hablar lo siente al ver como su cuerpo comienza a temblar a pesar de que lo envuelve—por favor…No te culpes.

—No me des lastima—dice cortante, frío y por un momento ella recuerda hacía años cuando una situación similar ocurrió. Ella lo aprieta consigo misma—sé lo que soy, sé lo que seré siempre, soy un maldito…—calla cuando una mano blanca cubre su boca. Gira su cuerpo y ve las lágrimas de ella correr por sus mejillas.

—Me duele verte así—lo dice despacio—no duermes por lo ocurrido, lo entiendo, pero no eres un monstruo. Eres mi esposo, al ser que amo sin importar qué.

No dice nada el hombre y abraza su mujer sin compasión, siente el escalofrió del deseo al comprobar que esta no tiene prenda alguna y encaja a su cuerpo como debe de ser. Suspira en un jadeo y le susurra a su oído.

—¿Me amas a pesar de lo que soy?—ella responde con una leve caricia de la más tierna en su mejilla. Cierra los ojos, dichoso de su suerte; era brusco, arrogante, engreído, pero a pesar de ello la amaba—Entonces ámame—dicho esto la besa con toda la pasión que llevaba en su cuerpo, buscaba refugio, buscaba ser consolado, buscaba ser amado por lo que era.

La chica cierra los ojos correspondiendo las caricias.

_Y lo amó._

_-.-.-.-.-._

__Y volviendo otra vez quería decirles gracias a los lectores que andan por allí de curiosos disfrutando de mis pequeños y hermosos adefesios (?) y ya que estamos en confianza ¡Un review no le hace daño a nadie! así que anímate a dejar uno ;)

**A la campaña de voz y voto.**

Firee fuera ;)


End file.
